


The fallen angel

by Derpblueboi



Category: Original Work, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpblueboi/pseuds/Derpblueboi
Summary: Anti is a angel, who had been kicked from the heavens. He was once a demon before Marvin forgave him and turned him into an angel so they could forgive them. While he was gone the Septic egos changed. One day Marvin had summoned a demon named Rai who was only ten. One day during her normal explorations she came across Anti.





	1. 1

(3rd person pov)  
Anti was staring at the angel in front of him “No! You can’t do this to me!” The angel looked at him “Oh but I can do this to you.” he replied. Sam clinged to Anti as the angel looked at Sam then at Anti “I’m sorry, but you know what happens when you do something like that.” he said “I had no choice!” he yelled at the angel “I know.” They set their hand on his shoulder “I’m sorry.” and with that they pushed him off the area they were standing on. Anti yelled out as he fell towards the ground. The angel watched him fall before leaving. Anti soon fell to the earth, hitting the ground. 

Rai was walking around, while looking around when she saw Anti laying there. She slowly walked over to him as Anti held his hand to his head, groaning. Sam had saw Rai and floated up, moving in between the two. Rai growled slightly at Sam as she tried to get closer to Anti. Sam growled at her as she tried to near them, making her stop dead in her tracks as she stared at Sam. She then realized this thing was a floating eyeball. She walked closer to Anti, keeping an eye on Sam. Anti slowly lifted his head up. One of his eyes were a bright blue, the other black with a green slit for a pupil. Rai looked at his eyes then down the rest of him “What are you?” She asked, her voice quiet yet harsh “I’m an angel...fallen angel.” he said. Rai gasped, her green eyes glowing “A fallen angel..” she said. Anti nodded, “Sam, come here.” He said softly. The eyeball rushed to him immediately. Rai looked at Sam, grinning “Ah now it makes since why that thing is hear.” she said, pointing at Sam. Anti nodded, “This is Sam, my best and only friend.” he said. Rai nodded “Well I could be your friend.” She said, making Anti’s eyes widened before he smiled “Thank you, Miss…?” he started to say “Rai..you can call me Rai.” She said, looking at him and giving him a soft smile. He nodded “My name’s...Anti.” he said “Nice to meet you Anti.”

She held her hand out to him. Anti reached his hand out, but Sam floated in front of him, making several whistling noises at him. Rai looked at Sam, moving her hand away. Sam turned to her and growled, making her eyes widen as she backed away “What’s that? She has their scent?” He asked Sam. His eyes widened at her as he backed away from her. Rai squeaked “I’m not like them, I swear!” she yelled, looking away. Sam looked at her, distrust written across his body. Rai looked at Sam then Anti “Please you gotta trust me.” She said “Why should I?” he asked her “Um..” she went quiet, looking at the ground. Sam nodded, “How do I know you aren’t like them?” He asked her “I asked you to be my friend..If I were like them I would have killed you in a instant after I figured out you were a fallen angel.” Anti’s eyes widened, “That...that’s true.” He said. His face relaxed as Sam did the same. Rai nodded as she walked towards him. He held out his hand and she took it. He shook her hand and she did the same. Anti smiled a little as Rai smiled before pulling her hand away.

Anti spreaded his bright green wings out. Rai looked at his wings, seeing that they were made of soft, bright green feathers, but because he was Fallen, they looked a little ragged. Rai lightly reached her hand out to touch them. Anti let her. Rai touched them, feeling that they were soft, making her eyes widen “Wow they’re soft.” Anti smiled “Thank you.” he said. On his head was a dim, dark green halo, but also green horns. Rai looked up at the halo then the horns, lightly touching them before touching her head. He smiled at her as she smiled “You have horns like me.” Anti sighed “Yes.” Rai nodded, “It’s surprising Sam found out what I was..I thought I was doing really good covering up my scent.” she said “He’s very good when it comes to that thing.” She nodded. 

Anti eyes widened as he realized what was standing in front of him “You’re...a D-Demon.” Rai nodded, as Anti looked at her in pure terror. She slowly held his hand her hand out to him “We should probably get going..” Anti nodded, but didn’t take her hand “You might want to take my hand.” She said, as Anti hesitantly took it. She grabbed onto his hand, pulling him in the direction she came from.

She then noticed that his neck was bleeding making her squeak. Anti looked at her, “What’s wrong?” He asked her, “You’re neck is bleeding.” She replied to his question, “It is?” He said, putting a hand to his neck. She nodded “We should run to the house, maybe dad could help you.” Anti shook his head, “It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.” He said as Rai shook her head, “But you’re still bleeding.” Anti shrugged “I’m fine.” he said as Rai sighed before continuing to drag him, amazed that he wasn’t hurt by the deep wound on his neck.


	2. 2

(3rd person pov)  
She stayed quiet for most of the trip, staying lost in thought till they reached the house. She let go of Anti and opened the door “Dads I’m home!” She called. Anti looked around, his eyes filled with fear “No..” Rai looked around “Dad?” She called out again “Ach...Guten tag.” A German voice said as Anti began to shake. Rai smiled as she looked over at Anti, motioning him to come in. He shook his head “No, not him…” he said quietly, “He won’t hurt you..” Rai said, looking around ”Right dad?” Schneep then froze once he saw Anti “Vell,vell…” She looked at Schneep then at Anti, “H-Hey, Henrik…” Anti said, “Wait you two know each other?” She asked them, “Of course I remember Subject 301-5” Schneep said, “Henrik, I have a name.” Rai looked at Schneep confused, “Rai, please restrain him.” Schneep said, looking at Rai “But dad..” She started to say “But nossing!” Schneep snapped. Anti looked pleadingly at Rai, “Help me.” He begged her, “No I won’t do it!” Rai yelled grabbing onto Anti’s arm, looking up at him and nodding. Anti smiled, “Hold on, you two.” He said, before he spread his wings and flew off. Rai squeaked and closed her eyes as he flew far and fast, going outside of the town. Rai slowly opened her eyes as Anti slowly came down “H-Huh?” Rai then looked up at Anti. His descent was sporadic; One moment, he’s plummeting, the next, he’s going very slow “A-Anti…?” 

Anti’s face was contorted in pain. During the escape, Schneep had pierced his wings with a few well placed crossbow shots “Are you okay?” Rai asked him worriedly. Once Anti landed, he collapsed, and Rai could see the arrows in his wings. Her eyes widened when she saw the arrows “Oh no!” she squeaked out “I...I’m fine.” He reassured her, or at least tried to, “No you’re not.” She let go of his arm. Anti tried to move his wing and winced in pain, “Don’t..” She carefully put a hand on his wings. They quivered under her touch, “I’ll help you but..” She lightly grabbed a hold of a arrow, “It might hurt.” She warned him. Anti nodded and braced himself. Rai pulled at the arrow causing Anti to yell out in pain. Rai pulled out the arrow before softly petting his wing, “I’m sorry.” She grabbed another arrow. Anti nodded “Just...do it quick.” Rai nodded and quickly pulled out the rest of the arrows.

Anti shook, but smiled at her “Thank you.” he thanked her “You’re welcome.” She lightly patted his wings. Anti sighed “Flyin’s outta the the question fer a while.” Rai nodded before she looked around, “Oh...oh no dad is gonna kill me..” Anti sighed. Rai looked up at Anti “Maybe…you could live with me?” He proposed. Rai shook her head “I can’t..” She said quietly, “Why not?” Anti asked her “Demons can’t stay away from their summoner for more than a day.” She explained. Anti paled as Rai looked at the ground, starting to walk off, “I’m not letting you go back alone.” Anti said and Rai nodded, “Then come on.” She said as Anti started to follow her. 

Rai started to walk a bit faster, “How far away did we go?” She asked him, “Not far...I couldn’t fly for long.” Anti told her. Rai nodded as she looked up at the sky. She could see the white, fluffy clouds, “Hm.” She looked over at Anti. He was looking up there sadly, “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you fall?” she asked him “Because I fought them after they tried to hurt me. Henrik, Chase, Marv, Jackie...all of them were after me...and I fought back." Anti explained, “Oh.” Anti sighed as Rai looked away, “I regret it.” he said “Oh.” Rai looked back up at him, seeing Sam hold onto Anti. She looked at Sam, holding her hand out to him. Sam wrapped his ‘tail’ around her arm. Rai smiled as she softly petted Sam, causing him to give out a purr-like sound. Rai giggled as she continued to pet him, looking back up at the sky. 

Anti chuckled, “Ya know, Sam was actually one of my eyes.” He said “Oh?” Rai asked, “Yeah...the one that was right here.” He said, pointing at the eye that was black with a green slit, “Oh.” She looked at his eye then at Sam. Sam was nodding, “One of Henrik’s experiments…” Rai nodded “S-so dad did that?” Anti nodded “He's not the only one who's hurt me...Chase has been known to beat me over the head.” Rai shuddered at the thought of Chase, “And Marvin...he's been known to try to sacrifice me.” Rai nodded, looking at the ground. Anti sighed, “That’s how I got this.” He said, indicating his throat wound, “Oh.” She looked at his neck “Hm well he did a fine dang job.” Anti nodded, Woulda hurt like heck, 'cept Henrik injected all sorts a' stuff inta me. “Pretty much worked as a giant painkiller...wish it worked fer my wings.” he said, “Wow didn't think my dads could actually do that but then again, Marvin is the one who summoned me so he had to get blood somehow and Schneep, why I expected him to do that since he likes to experiment on most of his patients." Anti nodded. 

Rai nodded, looking back up at the sky. Anti sighed, “Hey Anti?” she asked him, “Yes?” he asked back “Does it look like it’s going to rain?” Anti looked up, “Hmmm...I’d say yes. Here...” he said, producing an umbrella out of thin air. Rai looked at it “W-will it cover m-me?” Anti nodded, “O-Okay..” she said quietly “Bene tibi erit.” He said, suddenly speaking Latin. Rai looked up at him, confused, "Sorry, us Angels naturally speak Latin. What I meant to say is 'you'll be fine." He explained “O-oh..I heard L-Latin before..” She said, “Really?” he asked her, “Yeah from Marvin and another person I don't remember..” Anti nodded. Rai nodded as she grabbed onto Anti’s arm, “I only wish you could speak it fluently…” he said, “Oh..” Anti sighed. 

Rai looked up at the sky, her eyes widening. “Yer gonna be fine.” he reassured her, “Y-you sure?” she asked him and he nodded. She nodded before she looked up at Anti, “Wait, you're getting soaked.” she said as Anti shrugged. Rai tried to lift the umbrella over him, getting hit by a few drops of rain, making her hiss in pain and drop the umbrella. Anti caught it and held it over her. Rai shook as she held onto Anti as he rubbed her back. She let out small squeaks. Anti covered her with his wings as she looked up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, “Thank you.” she thanked him and he nodded. Rai moved a bit closer to Anti as he hugged her close, “I-it hurts..” she whined, “I know...let me protect you.” he said, “But..” she went to protest, "I'm not going to let you be hurt." he said, cutting her off, "I am not the one you should be worried about." She told him, "But you are." He argued back, "You don't need to worry about me." she told him, “I kinda do.” 

Rai went silent as she looked at the ground, as Anti smiled at her. Rai leaned on him a bit more and he held her close, “H-Hey Anti?” she asked him, “Yes?” “Do you th-hink the others might be l-looking for us?” Anti sighed, “I don’t know.” Rai nodded, sighing as Anti sighed again. Rai looked up at him, “What if they do find us?” she asked, “I don’t know.” She nodded as he sighed again. Rai held onto his arm as he smiled a bit causing her to smile a little, “I will protect you, no matter what.” he told her “A-alright.” Anti smiled. Rai smiled, closing her eyes, leaning on him. He picked her up, causing her to squeak. He smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, humming softly while smiling. Anti started to hum along. Rai yawned quietly, stopping her humming. Anti smiled and chuckled softly as Rai smiled, holding onto him, “Yer pretty cute fer a demon.” Anti said, causing Rai to gasp and look up at him, “I’m not cute!” She squeaked out, “I beg to differ.” Anti said as Rai huffed, “Nooo, I’m fierce not cute.” Anti chuckled, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” he said, as Rai smiled causing Anti to smile. She yawned again, curling up closer to him, causing Anti to chuckle, “Tiiiiired..” She yawned out, causing Anti to smile. She looked up at him. Before laying her head back on his shoulder.  
Well...we’re here.”


	3. 3

(3rd person pov)  
Rai lifted her head up, “We are?” She asked Anti and he nodded. Rai looked around, holding on to Anti. Anti had come to a complete stop. Rai wiggled around in his arms, “Please set me down.” Anti nodded and set her down, but he didn’t go into the house. Rai walked up to the house, taking in a deep breath before going inside. Anti shook as he hesiantly walked inside. Rai looked back at Anti then she looked around, “I want ya ta go see Marvin.” he told her, “Alright.” She walked down the hallway to Marvin’s room. 

She stopped at his door beforing knocking on it. Anti stood beside her as she slowly opened the door, “D-dad?” Marvin was chanting, doing a ritual. She watched before she spoke again “H-Hey dad.” “Oh, hello Rai. How are you?” Marvin said, not looking up. “I’m doing okay, I-I had to come inside though because it is raining.” Marvin looked up at her, “Did you get hurt?” He asked “Just a bit.” She held her arm to him. He took it, “Here-” He said as he started to heal it. Rai winced in pain when Marvin grabbed it, whimpering a bit. She smiled a bit as she looked over at Anti while Marvin moved his hands over the burns, healing them. 

“T-Thank you dad.” “You’re welcome. Please go to bed.. I wish to speak with Anti.” Rai looked over at Anti then back at Marvin. “Alright, but don’t hurt him.” “I won’t. I have no reason to.” “Alright.” Marvin nodded. Rai walked over to his bed and got into it as Marvin went out of the room with Anti. “So you saved a demon?” “Demon or not, she helped me when nobody would.” “I see...well thank you for saving her, you have my thanks, and my respect.” Rai had curled up and fell asleep as she listened to the two’s conversation. While she slept Marvin and Anti hugged, as Marvin checked his wounds and helped him. 

Rai woke up as Anti let out a hiss of pain, causing Rai to get off the bed. “Dad? Anti?” She called out as she listened. “Hold still, I’m trying to help.” “Sorry,Marv, can’t control my wings.” Rai stopped at the door as she looked at it. “Ow!” “Sorry!” They then went quiet. Rai slowly opened the door and walked out to see the two hugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I am currently sick and have to stay in bed and supposed to sleep. I'll try to write more next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. This story is based off an RP with a friend of mine.


End file.
